


Miracle Romance

by SpectralGuacamole



Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGuacamole/pseuds/SpectralGuacamole
Summary: Nioh lore? Nioh problem!





	Miracle Romance

" _Cool party."_

\- Mr. Freeze, _Batman and Robin_

" _Brrr."_

 _-_ Miaka Makafuri _, Memoirs of a V.G. Senshi_

* * *

FATE HAD GIVEN OKATSU THE COLD SHOULDER. She padded swiftly and lightly through the Tokai provincial palace never knowing if she would meet a friend or fiend around the next corner. The hallways were dark without a single soul present.

She came to the sliding door of the royal quarters. She threw the wooden frame open and entered yet another abandoned chamber. Then she saw something writhing on the floor boards.

Hattori was lying on his back on simple flat bedding with a sheet pulled up to his neck. Half-asleep, half-delirious, he gasped through each breath and cried out in pain. Okatsu checked her surroundings one last time and sprinted to her teacher's side.

"O-... ka-… tsu-…" Hattori stammered in his exhausted state as she knelt next to him. He was clenching his teeth in agony. "The witch… she did this…"

Okatsu cautiously drew back the sheet. She quickly opened the top Hattori's ninja gi to confirm her worst fears. The curse was spreading through inch every inch of his veins and was concentrating on a large black spot over his heart. It was a miracle he hadn't already succumbed to the yokai venom.

Whether it was a hideous ogress or some mischievous fox spirit who had tainted him, Okatsu couldn't be certain. But it was clear that a female yokai had placed this blight on him.

"Save your strength! I'll cure you!" Okatsu said frantically.

She didn't want it to be like this, but there was no choice. She would have to rely on the most secretive and intimate of female ninja artes, something even Hattori hadn't taught her. A curse this powerful placed by an evil woman could only be undone by another woman's act of love. Okatsu would have to draw the dark magic out of Hattori's body and into herself, where it would be destroyed within her own natural auras… hopefully. His life was more important than her pride.

Okatsu slipped the tabi off of her feet and slipped into her master's bed. She perched on her knees as she positioned herself over his waist. It only took a few moments of untying sashes and gently ruffling robes out of the way before she lowered herself and they joined as man and woman.

Hattori rolled his head deliriously as the curse's poisons and Okatsu's sensual cures waged war over his body. Okatsu flattened her palms against his bare chest and craned the bottom of her spine as she worked harder. She devoted all the energy she had to the healing techniques.

Glancing down into his eyes, at that moment Okatsu began to realize just how important his life was to her. He was so wise and noble in all of the combat techniques he had taught her. There was so much beauty in the way he struggled to regain his strength under her caresses. She might never admit it out loud, but she would do anything to protect something so frail and beautiful.

Then Hattori took on a different kind of beauty.

His skin turned snow white. His square facial features became softer and more elegant. His hair grew long and turned pale shimmering silver. His opened black gi transformed into the loose threads of a sparkling white kimono. His warm steel suddenly felt like a smooth but unwavering forgery of ice sheathed between Okatsu's thighs. His rigid chest muscles loosened under her palms and swelled into soft, snowy hillocks.

Hattori's mortal features melted away to reveal the Yuki-onna lying underneath Okatsu.

* * *

Edward Kelley paced relentlessly in the darkness. The Yuki-onna silently watched him from a cloud of fine white mist. They were conspiring in her ice garden.

"That damn bastard," Kelley muttered. "He's beaten me at every turn."

The Yuki-onna kissed one of her ice moths as it fluttered past her palm. Brushing the crystal powder off the tiny creature's wings, she spoke.

"You're making a fool of yourself trying to fight the gold-haired samurai directly."

"It's that ninja girl pestering around him," Edward growled, shaking his head. "He wouldn't stand a chance if she wasn't helping him."

"It seems like your sea of conquest is being fouled by a stubborn clam," the Yuki-onna peacefully mused.

"And I suppose you have some way to crack her shell open with your demonic wiles?" Kelley tilted his head implicitly.

"It would be improper to speak of such matters openly." The Yuki-onna showed hints of a chilling smirk. "Some secrets should only be shared only between two ladies."

* * *

The Yuki-onna fiendishly slapped her hands over Okatsu's peach hips and pulled the rider all the way down onto her snowy saddle. Okatsu helpfully shifted her waist back and forth so the ceremony could transpire more smoothly. Warm pink human skin pressed against frozen white demon hide. The skirts of their kimono blended together in waves of white and blue.

Okatsu's expression was dull but loving. Her movements seamlessly blended as if she were still becoming one with her real master. She was being inflicted by an unholy and unnatural crystal artifact conjured from the shadows beneath the Yuki-onna's icy robe, but her mind was already too numb from the cold to pay any heed. She saw (and certainly felt) the sly demoness for what she truly was, and it made no difference. The Yuki-onna would just be her new master now.

"That's a good _kunoichi_ ," the Yuki-onna whispered with frost concealing her breath. "You're not the first spring meadow to brace my wrath."

The Yuki-onna sighed as she rhythmically pierced upward and the opponent skillfully followed her pace. She felt a certain amount of satisfaction from taking part in this unspeakable act, but not through lust or physical indulgence. It was the feeling of knowing all of her underhanded plots had paid off.

When the curse was fully invoked, the Yuki-onna locked her knees in customary fashion and unleashed a small blistering storm up into the center of Okatsu's body. It wasn't powerful enough to freeze her heart in an instant or send her mind into shock, but enough so she would feel a chill for the next few hours. The first exposure was always a delicate affair.

The shard of false masculinity conjured from the Yuki-onna's ice magic withered down into steam. The Yuki-onna herself dissolved into nothingness, leaving only her empty white robe behind.

Okatsu made a small sound like a mouse getting her tail freed from a trap. With nothing to support her sitting up, she collapsed face-over in exhaustion. The white robe of the Yuki-onna tangled around the dark blue one already draping Okatsu's body and merged into a single disguise.

When Okatsu stood back up, she was wearing an ocean pattern blue and white kimono. Her black hair was grown out and tied halfway in a simple white knot halfway down her back. She had taken on the appearance of a royal concubine.

She opened her eyes and giggled quaintly to herself. They were glowing icy violet.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Okatsu disliked the company of drunk samurai, and drunk samurai apparently disliked the company of mortality.

William was a broken husk crumpled on the floor. Okatsu was back to wearing her dark blue kimono with her short hair in a flower braid, but she kicked the body over with bare feet. She either hadn't had time to completely regather herself before William had arrived in the castle, or she simply didn't care in her cold and possessed state. The realization of taking a fellow mortal's life with little more than a few nimble ninjutsu tricks and her naked legs sent a chill down her spine, and she loved the feeling.

The wooden walls and the paper doors of the defiled royal suite rapidly burned around her. Surrounded by flaming ruins with William's hot blood dripping from her hands, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to cool off.

The air behind her suddenly dropped in temperature. An elegant pair of marble white arms brushed over her shoulders. She turned around and came face to face with the Yuki-onna again.

"Fine work for a yokai-in-training," the demoness grinned. She traced the curve of Okatsu's jaw with frostbitten fingertips.

"Now prepare yourself, my snow blossom. When I'm finished with you, your blood will run as cold as mine and your spirit will know only eternal winter."

Okatsu was clearly looking forward to it. Her haunted violet eyes pulsated with excitement as she nodded.

The Yuki-onna drew her hand away from Okatsu's chin and lightly touched the front of her obi. Okatsu playfully backed up and set herself down on the castle floor. She sprawled on her back as the Yuki-onna swept over her.

The flames engulfing the castle grew more intense. All that could be seen from outside of the sliding temple doors were the flickering silhouettes of two female figures merging together and melting to the floor.

* * *

_Author's note: The official soundtrack for this fic is the RoboBrood theme btw._


End file.
